criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Machines/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Hands up Zackary Woodleigh! We know you're responsible for bombing your father's company! Lydia: And for the subsequent murders of Tess Conrad and Xiomara Blackwell, as well as the assault of Mimi Labarge! Zackary: Whoa, hey! This is my father's livelihood, its the only thing paying his bills and my tuition, I wouldn't jeopardize that! Josiah: Then explain the building schematics we found, you planned this whole thing with chess strategy. Zackary: So I play chess every now and again, it doesn't mean I killed anyone. Lydia: You fail to realize you also left plenty of oil on the bombs you made, like the stain you have on your shirt. Zackary: Come on, none of this is indicative of murder. You're just stretching the truth! Josiah: We're not stretching it, we're telling it! We have the detonator you tried to crush, and your crossword list from the bomb making stuff. Its all over! Lydia: I can't believe you'd do this to your own father, don't you care about him? Zackary: The only thing I care about is the future of this city, and our organization! Lydia: I knew this was a black market attack! Josiah: So you really ARE an affiliate of the black market? Zackary: I am! I took a job at my father's company because they offerred me even more money than my father would ever make! All I had to do was get a hold of the technology the company was developing! Zackary: They supplied me with as many bombs I needed to ensure they gave the goods up, even if it meant bringing the whole building down! After taking all the good tech out of course. Lydia: You could've hurt many more innocent people if we didn't intercept that threat! Zackary: Ask me if I care! And the three ladies that did get caught in the blast, they mean nothing! Zackary: I would've killed everyone in the company if it meant completing my mission! Josiah: 2 people died because of you, 1 person was nearly killed and you don't care about them? Zackary: Like I said, they mean nothing to me! Zackary: But once again, you couldn't help but interfere! Lydia: Its our job to stop people like you, and we're through putting up with your schemes! Your plans end here Zackary Woodleigh, you're under arrest! Judge Malone: Zackary Woodleigh, you stand here for the murders of Tess Conrad and Xiomara Blackwell, the assault of Mimi Labarge, the bombing of Titan Inc and your affiliation to the Warrenville Black Market! Judge Malone: For someone so young and bright, you have plenty of severe charges against you young man! What do you have to say for yourself? Zackary: I did it all for the future of Warrenville, the technology would've made our city into the richest in the world! Zackary: And so what if anyone died, they shouldn't have been so stupid to meet there in the first place! Judge Malone: Regardless of their reasons for being there, you shouldn't have bombed the place to begin with! Judge Malone: As much as I'm reluctant to say this, I'm willing to be lenient if- Zackary: If I tell you about the market's operations? HA! No dice lady, I may be young, but I'm not going to jeopardize our organization's future! Zackary: Though I may have failed here, this city will soon be our's, count on it! Judge Malone: Somehow I knew you were gonna say that... Judge Malone: Very well then, for your numerous crimes, this court sentence you to life in prison! Zackary: I'll be out before you know it, just you wait... Lydia: So this is what investigating a murder is like with you ? I gotta say, its pretty exciting! Josiah: And luckily you helped out at the right time, we've managed to put an end to another black market operation! Lydia: Well I'm glad to help, and I hope to be of more assistance from here on out! Josiah: I'm sure you will Lydia! Well, with Zackary behind bars and Titan Inc safe from anymore attacks, the only thing to do know is figure out our next step. Lydia: Tying up loose ends? Fine by me, let's get to it! The Future is Here (6/6) Category:Dialogues